


Headphones No Touchie

by CanoeingNinjin, plantjimin



Series: Fear The Moon [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, don't touch the headphones, just a tad, kuroo learnt his lesson, tsukki is slightly psychopathic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanoeingNinjin/pseuds/CanoeingNinjin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantjimin/pseuds/plantjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't even know why my mind is so twisted.</p></blockquote>





	Headphones No Touchie

 Tsukishima Kei never got mad. Sure, he’d get angry from time to time, but never mad. Thatwas, until an annoying bastard by the name of Kuroo Tetsurou came along.

* * *

 

 

 In the second joint training camp in Shinzen High School, something unprecedented was happening; Tsukishima Kei was mad.

 

 “Hey, hey,” Kuroo ruffled his hair nervously as he slowly backed away from Tsukishima, “It’s not like I broke them, right? B - Besides, they’re just headphones, I could always buy new ones for you! So relax, yeah? Heh heh.”

 

 Every person present could practically see the rage and killer intent that engulfed Karasuno’s 11 despite the seemingly emotionless mask he had on. A dark aura surrounded him, making him seem bigger than he already was. Each step he took sounded like a clap of thunder that signalled heaven’s rage. It seemed as though the devil himself had possessed Tsukishima and decided to make Kuroo his victim. The black cat was trapped by the murderous crow.

 

 The blond smiled darkly.

 

 “Kuroo-san,” he began in a low voice, “you should be more careful with other people’s belongings. Especially _mine_. Do you know what ran through my mind when I thought that you broke my headphones?”

 

 Kuroo was terrified.

 

 “What?”

 

 “I thought of pulling out all of your nails and gluing them together to form a stick of sorts. I would then proceed to use the stick to stab your eyes. I’d then pull out the stick with your eyeballs and drop it into a glass filled with your blood. You’d get to enjoy the blood martini, of course. I’m so _nice_ , aren’t I?

 

 “Next I’d take one of your shin bones, along with the muscles surrounding it before pouring salt into the wound and burning it. I can’t have you die so early now, can I? I’d have to cauterize it to stop you from bleeding to death. I’d use the bone and flesh to make soup and feed it to you as your ‘last supper’.

 

 “After you’ve finished your meal, I’d flay you and wear your skin as my new coat. Your thick skin would probably make a good heat insulator in the winter.

 

 “Then I’d yank out all your teeth, cut off your tongue and put them on your desk in Nekoma. It’ll give the other students a hint about what happened to you.

 

 “By then you’d probably be dead so I’d sell your organs to black markets and your flesh to restaurants as ‘rare meat’, thus allowing me to earn money while simultaneously disposing of your corpse. Your skull would be mailed to your family with your genitals in your mouth.

 

 “Do keep the above scenario in mind should you attempt another stunt that almost destroys my headphones.”

 

 His work done, Tsukishima stalked off, precious headphones on.

 

 The entire room of noisy volley-crazed teenagers had fallen silent at the words of the blond. The usually boisterous Hinata had fainted while the noisy owl captain was reduced to a cowering mess behind his equally shocked boyfriend, Akaashi.

 

 “Bro,” Bokuto broke the silence, “you’re courting a psychopath.”

 

 Kuroo turned to him, “I’d be fine as long as I don’t touch the headphones…right?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why my mind is so twisted.


End file.
